Visita noturna
by Piketuxa
Summary: Viver no dormitório do colégio onde você estuda pode limitar muito seus atos. Horário para dormir, para acordar, para comer, sem saídas livres. Mas quem disse que aqueles dois seguiriam à risca as regras? [KanataxYoh] (Yaoi/Lemon)


**Visita Noturna**

**Capítulo único**

O som das leves e discretas batidas fez Yoh abrir os olhos, alerta. Não estava verdadeiramente dormindo, afinal, estava tão ansioso, e seu coração batia tão forte e rápido em seu peito, que dormir era uma tarefa impossível, _ainda mais depois do que ele lhe dissera._

Engoliu em seco, talvez só estivesse ouvindo coisas; é, talvez era apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças. Sorrindo para si mesmo, se chamando mentalmente de bobo, voltou a fechar os olhos, virando o corpo e ficando de frente para a parede, tentou dormir.

Mais batidas, agora um pouco mais agitadas, um murmúrio seguido de um suspirar; sem dúvida era ele, agitado como era, logo faria um escândalo e acordaria a todos.

Pulando da cama, ficando um pouco tonto, mas indo até a porta, com passos incertos, destrancou-a, assistindo com calma o outro entrar furiosamente em seu quarto, parando ao lado de sua cama.

— Você estava dormindo? — perguntou exasperado, mas em tom baixo para não atrair a atenção de ninguém.

— Estava tentando — assumiu, voltando a trancar o dormitório, sabia que o outro não iria embora tão cedo.

— Mas eu havia dito que viria — comentou, caminhando suavemente até o Tomoe, abraçando-lhe a cintura enquanto descia seus lábios para o pescoço alvo.

— Ka-Kanata — gemeu manhosamente, retribuindo o abraço —, alguém pode nos ouvir — comentou suspirando ao sentir a língua molhada deslizando por seu colo.

— Então teremos que ser cuidadosos — sussurrou travesso, afastando-se do abraço e tomando-lhe a mão, puxando-o para a cama.

Sem qualquer resistência por parte do Yoh, Kanata empurrou-o para a cama, fazendo-o cair deitado sobre ela, logo se pondo sobre o rapaz e tomando seus lábios para si, com pressa.

Sua língua deslizou para a boca do outro sem qualquer empecilho, e logo as línguas se entrelaçavam. A mão hábil desceu para a blusa do pijama vermelho, abrindo os botões com pressa enquanto se apoiava na outra mão, sem cessar o beijo.

As línguas se tocaram fora das bocas, se entrelaçando lentamente, deslizando uma sobre a outra, e as mãos do Tomoe não se mantiveram paradas por muito tempo, logo se focando em retirar o incômodo uniforme que o Nanami usava, amaldiçoando-o mentalmente por não ir para lá com algo menos complicado de se tirar.

Quando o ar faltou, Kanata deu um suave selinho nos lábios avermelhados e se encaminhou para a bochecha, deixando uma leve mordida lá antes de chegar à orelha, deslizando a língua por toda a extensão de pele, encharcando de saliva.

As mãos do Nanami se ocupavam em se livrar daquele incômodo pijama, e quando todos os botões foram retirados das casas, com certa dificuldade e malabarismo, sem cessar a sessão de mordidas e leves assopros na orelha sensível, Kanata conseguiu retirar a blusa do pijama do corpo do outro, deixando a pele livre para si.

Sorriu satisfeito, descendo com os lábios da orelha ao pescoço, deixando um caminho de saliva, passando pelo ombro, colo, descendo; os suspiros de prazer que Yoh soltava apenas lhe incentivavam ainda mais a continuar.

Ao chegar no mamilo já eriçado, tocou-o com a língua, sentindo as mãos em suas costas fazerem uma pressão suave em si, apertando os tecidos entre os dedos finos e magros.

— Ka-Kanata — chamou o Tomoe, tomando cuidado com a altura de sua voz, temia que alguém os ouvisse.

— Hum… — foi o único murmúrio inteligível que o Nanami conseguia soltar naquele momento, tamanha a sua concentração na outra tarefa.

— Você… não vai tirar suas roupas? — perguntou envergonhado, recebendo a atenção do outro para si, que sorriu ao aproximar os lábios e tocá-los minimamente, mantendo os olhos fixos no outro.

— Se você me ajudar… — propôs, sorrindo malicioso.

Assentindo, Yoh levou suas mãos ao uniforme desleixado do outro, desabotoando os botões um por um, lentamente. E aquela lentidão irritava e excitava o outro, que sentia cada vez mais seu membro sexual despertar, tamanha a ansiedade em possuir o Tomoe.

E assim, aos poucos, um foi retirando a roupa do outro, Yoh com mais lentidão, calma, já Kanata era mais agitado, se preocupando em apalpar todo o corpo do outro, tirando uma casquinha da situação.

Agora, nus, um fitava o outro, o corar exposto no rosto de ambos, a vergonha explícita da primeira vez, mas isso não os deteve de seguir em frente, nem de distribuir beijos, mordidas, lambidas, carícias, tudo o que fosse prazeroso ao outro, até o Kanata descer sua mão ao membro sexual teso do outro, tocando-o levemente.

— Ah… — gemeu Yoh, deliciado. Diante de tal expressão, o Nanami se pôs a massagear o falo com precisão, fazendo como gostava. — Ma-Mais forte — pediu ele dengoso.

Sorrindo malicioso, o outro intensificou o toque, se deliciando com os gemidos contidos de Yoh, que se contorcia de prazer embaixo dele. O movimento se tornou mais rápido e a pressão mais intensa, e as bocas se encontraram em um beijo afoito, onde as línguas não se envergonhavam do que faziam.

O Tomoe ergueu suas mãos, segurando o rosto do outro e afastando-o, gemendo ao se desfazer nas mãos morenas. Respirando ofegante, se jogou na cama, tampando os olhos com o antebraço, envergonhado por ter gozado com o toque do outro rapaz.

Deus!, o que estavam fazendo? Aquilo era um pecado irrevogável que os faria ir para o inferno? Não sabia responder, não queria ter a resposta, não acreditava que esse tal Deus pudesse só levar em conta as coisas más que as pessoas faziam, deixando muitas outras boas de lado.

Ao sentir dedos sapecas se forçarem contra seu ânus, arregalou os olhos, procurando por Kanata. E ele estava lá, sorrindo ao conseguir enfiar o dedo naquele local, movimentando-o de leve, entrando e saindo. Iria protestar, mas o toque em uma área até agora desconhecida fê-lo perder o fôlego, e curvando o corpo, gemeu, mordendo o lábio ao lembrar que precisava ser cauteloso.

O dedo ia e vinha, enquanto Yoh apenas conseguia abrir e fechar a boca, verdadeiramente sem palavras. Aquilo era uma deliciosa tortura, e quando outro dedo foi acrescentado, ele praguejou, sentindo a incômoda pontada da abertura sendo levemente forçada.

— Kana-Kanata — gemeu suplicante, aquele incômodo era realmente insuportável.

Depois de movimentar mais um pouco, abrindo os dedos em tesoura, tocando lugares que fizeram o outro girar os olhos, o Nanami parou. Suspirando de alívio, mas sentindo seu membro novamente desperto, requerendo atenção, Yoh pensou em chamar o outro, mas foi surpreendido quando, colocando um travesseiro embaixo do corpo do Tomoe, deixando-o mais exposto, e se inclinando para frente, Kanata forçou algo contra a entrada do outro, não demorando muito para penetrá-lo com a ponta de seu falo.

Gemendo de dor, Yoh se desmanchou em lágrimas silenciosas, apertando fortemente os braços do outro, soluçando levemente. Com pena nos olhos, Kanata encarou-o, e sorrindo carinhoso, se forçou contra o corpo magro, penetrando ele, aos poucos, por completou, vendo com certo remorso as lágrimas escorrerem rapidamente pelo rosto e caírem na cama.

Abaixou-se sobre ele, lambendo cada uma das lágrimas que escorriam, beijando a face úmida com carinho, sentindo os dedos leves deslizarem por seu braço até suas costas, descansando lá, abraçando-o fortemente.

— Yoh — chamou levemente —, me avise quando eu puder me mexer… — pediu, meio perdido, mas querendo e tentando respeitar a dor do outro.

Podia pensar em como estava sendo difícil, afinal, ele estava tão apertado que devia estar realmente doendo. Sua intenção não era que ele apenas sentisse dor, por isso acreditaria fortemente que logo melhoraria.

E se surpreendeu quando o corpo abaixo do seu se remexeu, e ao fitá-lo nos olhos, eles estavam suaves, e o sorriso de consentimento pintava os lábios avermelhados pelos longos e profundos beijos que haviam trocado.

Apoiando na cama, arqueou o corpo, saindo de dentro do Tomoe levemente e entrando, tentando ser cuidadoso. O solavanco fez o corpo de Yoh reclamar de dor, mas se manteve forte, com um sorriso suave nos lábios, queria acreditar que melhoraria. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas, mas esperava que o sorriso fosse o suficiente para que Kanata não desistisse.

Uma estocada, duas, três, quatro, dez, logo eles já não contavam. A dor havia, aos poucos, se tornado suportável, e uma sensação reconfortante o atingira, fazendo tudo aquilo se tornar mágico.

Satisfeito em ver que, apesar das lágrimas, Yoh estava com uma expressão de êxtase no rosto, Kanata aumentou a velocidade, sentindo que não aguentaria por muito tempo. Aquilo era bom demais, estar ali com Yoh era como conhecer o paraíso, e vê-lo tão entregue tornava tudo ainda melhor.

Se abaixou quando as pernas alvas enlaçaram sua cintura, e o Tomoe puxava-o para si, para que fossem cúmplices de mais um beijo afoito, que recheava aquele momento.

Quando as ejaculações vieram, tudo havia enfim acabado. Estavam juntos naquela situação, era um segredo deles, um doce segredo. Se jogando para o lado, Kanata saiu de dentro do outro, retirando a camisinha que havia colocado quando o Tomoe gozara pela primeira vez e amarrou-a, deixando-a de lado para puxar o cobertor, cobrindo os corpos.

Trêmulo por causa do ápice, do frio e do que haviam feito, Yoh virou na cama, ficando de costas para o outro. O corpo forte abraçou-o por trás, entrelaçando as pernas e rodeando-lhe a cintura.

— Você está bem? — perguntou o Nanami preocupado.

— Eu estou bem… Estou verdadeiramente feliz, mas o meu corpo está doendo e estou cansado — confessou o Tomoe verdadeiramente.

— Durma, eu estarei aqui quando você acordar — comentou, fechando os olhos.

— Eu te amo Kanata — sussurrou o Yoh envergonhado.

— Eu também te amo — respondeu suavemente, encaixando seu rosto nos cabelos avermelhados.

E logo os dois ressonavam suavemente, juntos, abraçados, dormiam. Estar juntos era o que importava, mesmo que aquilo fosse só um amor de verão, mesmo que tudo fosse acabar logo, mesmo que o Tomoe fosse ir embora em pouco tempo…


End file.
